Karen Gillan
Karen Gillan (1987 - ) Film Deaths *''Outcast'' (2010) [Ally]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by the creature; we only see the creature dragging Karen down an ally followed by Karen screaming. *''Oculus (2014)'' [Kaylie Russell]: Accidentally impaled through the neck with a weight by Brenton Thwaites while Brenton is under the influence of the evil mirror to think she isn't actually in front of said mirror. Her ghostly form is seen (alongside Katee Sackhoff and Rory Cochrane) as Brenton is being taken away by the police. *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) [Martha]: Playing a video game avatar of Morgan Turner, she dies in the following ways: (1) Shot in the back by Bobby Cannavale's men during a chase; she respawns after dying. (2) Bitten by a snake after deliberately stepping on it to help Dwayne Johnson/Alex Wolff beat the game, she again respawns after dying. *''All Creatures Here Below (2018)'' [Ruby]: Killed by David Dastmalchian when he hits her repeatedly with a shovel. The scene shows David swing the shovel but the shot cuts away before showing the impact. *''Avengers: Endgame (2019)'' [Nebula]: Playing the past and present versions of Nebula, the past version is shot in the chest by the present version in order to save Zoe Saldana. (Her "present" self survives the film). *''Stuber (2019)'' [Sara Morris]: Shot in the stomach by Iko Uwais during a struggle (off-screen). Her fate wasn't confirm after she was last seen to fighting for her life as Dave Bautista call for help and then later in the movie, it has been revealed that Karen has pass away from her wound. *''Jumanji: The Next Level'' (2019) [Ruby]: Playing a video game avatar of Morgan Turner, she dies in the following ways: (1) Blown up by Massi Furlan with a rocket launcher (along with Dwayne Johnson/Danny DeVito, Kevin Hart/Danny Glover, Jack Black/Ser'Darius Blain, and Awkwafina/Alex Wolff); she respawns after dying. (2) Falls to her death after being thrown off a bridge by a mandrill; she again respawns after dying. TV Deaths *''Doctor Who: The Fires of Pompeii (2008)'' [Soothsayer]: Crushed to death when part of the debris in the temple she and the other priestesses are in collapses on top of her as Mount Vesuvius is about to erupt. *''Doctor Who: Amy's Choice (2010)'' [Amy Pond]: Dies in two different dream worlds: (1) Deliberately drives into the side of a house, killing both herself and Matt Smith. (2) Dies in an explosion, along with Matt and Arthur Darvill, when Matt activates the TARDIS's sef-destruct in an attempt to awaken them. In reality, she survives the episode. *''Doctor Who: The Pandorica Opens (2010)'' [Amy Pond]: Shot in the stomach by Arthur Darvill after his Auton programming activates; she dies in Arthur's arms as the episode concludes. She is brought back in the next episode (The Big Bang) when Arthur and Matt Smith place her in the Pandorica, reviving her in the process. *''Doctor Who: The Almost People (2011)'' [Amy Pond]: Playing both her regular character and a Flesh doppelganger of herself, the doppelganger is disintegrated by Matt Smith using his sonic screwdriver in the TARDIS. The real Amy Pond survives this episode. *''Doctor Who: Night Terrors (2011)'' [Amy Pond]: Turned into a life-size peg doll when the other peg dolls capture her as Arthur Darvill looks on in shock; she is turned back to normal when Jamie Oram overcomes his fear of the dolls. *''Doctor Who: The Girl Who Waited (2011)'' [Amy Pond]: Playing both her regular character and an older incarnation of herself, the older Karen is accidentally killed when several medical robots inject her with medicine that is incompatable with her human physiology. *''Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan (2012)'' [Amy Pond]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, after deliberately letting a Weeping Angel send her back in time to join Arthur Darvill. Her death is revealed when her name appears on Arthur's tombstone. Gallery karengillanoculus1.png|Karen Gillan in Oculus Karen Gillan-Avengers-Endgame.JPG|Karen Gillan's death in Avengers: Endgame Category:1987 Births Gillan, Karen Category:Redheads Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Ghost scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Space Stars Category:Performers who sported a pixie cut Category:Stage Actors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental projectile Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:What If...? Cast Members Gillan, Karen Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Flanagan Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Actors who died in Jake Kasdan Movies